Catherine's Dilemma
by gsrsbiggestfan
Summary: This one is a little different form my others it centers and Cath and Warrick but there is some GSR in there too . Catherine has a problem and asks for Warricks help, what is the problem and how will her night turn out? I hope you enjoy this story.


Catherine has been fallowing Warrick around most the shift, she has something to ask him and not sure how to do it.

Sara and her collide in the hallway because neither of them are paying attention where they are going.

"I'm sorry," Sara says. "Me too," adds Catherine, "A lot on my mind." Sara smiles, "Mine too. What do you say we "brain storm" in the office."

Catherine agrees and they head for the ladies room, the one place they can talk and not be interrupted.

"Your problem?" Catherine says as if she has to ask.

Sara smiles, "Gilbert Grissom." Catherine laughs, "As if I had to ask. What has that husband of your been up to now?"

"He wants to have a baby," Sara says as if it is the worst thing in the world.

"Why is that so bad?" Catherine asks.

Sara sighs, "It is not, it is just that - well I will have to give up field work for the duration of my pregnancy and you know how much I love that."

Catherine shook her head, "How much do you love your husband?"

"That is a foolish question," Sara said, "Gil is my life."

Catherine smiled, "So nine months of being out of the field is not worth the happiness you will give him?"

Sara smiled, "Problem solved. Now yours?"

Catherine grinned, "Mine is not so complicated. I am hosting a graduation party for Lindsay, she graduates 8th grade this year."

"How cool," Sara says.

"I want Warrick to come, you know sorta as another chaperone and - well to keep the boys in line," Catherine tells her, "I just don't think that 8th graders are his thing."

Sara smiles, "They not be his thing but the way he acts around you I think you might be."

"Oh come on, Sara," Catherine says, "He has the hots for that new intern, what's her name? Tina?"

"He has the hots for her because you have not given him a reason not to," Sara says, "I know you love him, it is written all over your face. Anyone can see if, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

Catherine laughs, "You mean like you and Grissom tried to hide it?"

Sara snickers, "Guess we were not to good at it, were we. Just ask him, you never know?"

"Unless you to have both drowned in there we have work that needs to be done. Grissom told me to find you both, he is on his way to the break room now," It was Nick yelling into the bathroom.

They both laughed and headed for the break room. Sara grabbed Catherine's arm, "I will meet you there."

She went to Gil's office, "I need a favor and no questions asked." He looked at her, "Ok."

"Put Warrick and Catherine together," she said, then she smiled, "By the way, the answer to your question is yes."

Gil took her in his arms and kissed her. "None of that on Ecklie's time," she said chuckling.

Gil passed out assignments and did put Warrick and Catherine together.

They were driving to their scene when Catherine finally got the nerve to ask her question.

"Uh - I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help?" she said.

"If I can," he told her.

"Well un, well I am hosting a party for Lindsay and I need another chaperone. I know that 8th graders aren't your thing but…."

Warrick laughed, "I'll be glad to help out. When and where?" Catherine let out a sigh of relief, then filled him in on the details.

To himself Warrick is saying that this might be the biggest mistake of his life - a bunch of 14 and 15 year olds at a party. "Holy crap, what have I gotten myself into."

Catherine unconsciously touches his hand as she thanks him, he smiles, she is the only reason he said yes.

"Oh!" Catherine says, "I hope Tina will not mind you helping me out."

Warrick gives her a half smile, "We broke up, she wants to try it again with her ex."

After shift Gil and Sara waist no time on getting "Project Little Grissom" started. After she lays cradled in his arms as he sleeps. "How could I have doubted for one minute," she thinks to herself, "He is my love, and a child can only make it stronger."

The night of the party Warrick shows up at Catherine's front door. "I can't thank you enough," Catherine says as she shows him to the backyard.

"Looks great," he said. Catherine thanks him, she thinks he is referring to the decorations, he is referring to her.

"Rick?" Lindsay yells, "Good to see you. Mom said you were coming." Lindsay hugs him then runs to answer the doorbell.

It dose not take long for the back yard to be filled with a bunch of 8th graders. Their graduation ceremony would be the next day, all stuffy and proper, but tonight they were having fun.

Catherine had arranged for a DJ to play music. Warrick had said there was enough food to feed an army.

"You are feeding an army when it comes to teenage boys," Catherine told him.

Warrick started out the night by feeling very uncomfortable, Catherine was right - 8th graders were not his thing but he was actually beginning to enjoy himself.

He was walking around just kind of keeping an eye on things when he seen one boy pull out a flask of whisky and take a big sip out of it.

Warrick grabbed it, smelled it and dumped it on the ground.

"Oh the whisky police," the boy joked.

Warrick took out his ID, "No, LVPD and you are damn lucky I don't have your stupid ass arrested for underage drinking. No more bull shit - got it?"

"Yes sir," he boy said. Out side of that and breaking up a couple of fights the evening went going well.

It was 11 pm when Catherine announced "last dance." Several of the kids had asked for a slow dance. Warrick walked over to Catherine, "May I?"

He took her in his arms and they danced. Several of the kids snickered, after all a slow dance to a teen is not quite the same as to an adult, but no one seemed to care.

After the kids left Warrick volunteered to help clean up, Lindsay volunteered to let him.

Catherine was tossing some stuff in a garbage bag when she got her foot caught in a hole, as she started to fall Warrick caught her.

She blushed in his arms, he smiled. "You might hurt something and I would not want to see that beautiful body of yours bruised."

Warrick did not let her go, he kissed her. Catherine looked into his deep green eyes and whispered "Yes" to the question they were asking.

The yard would wait, their need for each other would not.

She took his hand and went to her room, locking the door she pulled him to her and they kissed.

She broke from the kiss sat him on the bed and seductively undressed for him.

Warrick pulled her near him, he took her breasts in his hands and sucked at them, Catherine moaned with pleasure.

In one movement he had her on the bed, he knelt on the floor between her legs, he inhaled deeply talking in the sweet aroma of her pussy.

Using the tips of his index and middle fingers Warrick began to slowly rub her clit, softly in a circular motion.

Catherine pushed her hips up, as if begging for more as he begin to increase speed.

While he was rubbing her clit he took his index and middle fingers of his other hand and glide then into her opening, moving them in and out of her vagina.

Her soft moans turned to screams as he buried himself in her pussy, sucking hungrily at her clit.

His fingers were moving at top speed as he moved them in and out of her all the while sucking and licking at her clit.

She squealed with pleasure as she came, letting her juices flow freely in his mouth.

He pulled his fingers from inside her and lift her hips, quickly he replaced his fingers with his tongue, he flicked it in and out of her, enjoying the taste of her.

Warrick took a step back, Catherine sat up, smiled at him and took his manhood into her hand.

She slowly placed her lips over the tip of his manhood, she gently slide down his shaft. His body was trembling, waves of pleasure were shooting thought his body, she dug her nails into ass as she continued to suck on him.

She released one cheek long enough to gently massage his testicles. She pulled them in her mouth, first one them the other and sucked them ever so gently.

Warrick pushed her back on the bed, he knelt on the floor and she lift her legs and let them rest on his shoulder.

He entered her holding her hips as he moved in and out. There was nothing slow about his movements, as he pound himself in her he took his fingers and once more started to massage her clit.

Each inward thrust sent shock waves of pure pleasure to them both.

Panting and gasping for each breath Warrick pushed himself deep inside her as they both came.

He held himself inside her for a while then, after withdrawing he went back to her pussy and licked it clean, then he went to her lips and shared what he had on his tongue.

Laying on the bed she cuddled close to him. Warrick kissed the top of her head, "Cath, I love you. I have from the start."

Catherine smiled, "What took you so long?" she asked as she straddled him.

He pulled her to a kiss, "How was I to know that someone as beautiful as you could fall in love anyone like me?" Catherine smiled, "Only from the first time I see those deep green eyes."


End file.
